Romantic Dance
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Cody takes Lani to a dance, the same day as Gizmo's birthday. How sweet is that? For Wolf Mystic, Open Season Fangirl5000 and Cody the Maverick. Hope you guys like it!


I am back to Surf's Up! This one is for my friends; Wolf Mystic, Open Season Fangirl5000 and Cody the Maverick. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

Romantic Dance

by: Terrell James

It was another sunny afternoon in Pen Gu Island and Cody is polishing his board like always, to make sure it's in good condition. Just then, he takes a look at it, sees himself in the board and makes faces of it to make it look like he's good-looking and goofy at the same time.

"So, who do I look like? I look like a hot sufer dude here in Pen Gu Island." Cody said.

"I wouldn't be too surprised."

All of a sudden, he leaps up and sees Lani from behind. She smiled and said, "Hi, Cody."

"Uh..Lani. Hi."

She chuckled and asked, "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? What am I doing? I'm just polishing up my board, you know."

"Of course. Always polishing the board."

"What? I have to make it look good when I got out surfing."

"I see."

"So, what brings you here?"

"Well, there's this dance coming up tonight and it's also Gizmo's 15th birthday."

Cody soon realized that Gizmo is turning 15. He closed his eyes and felt totally embarassed by it. Lani looked at him and asked, "You didn't forget, didn't you?"

He opened his eyes, faced Lani and chuckled nervously and tells her very quickly, "No, I didn't forget."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Well, okay. There's this dance after his birthday party and I was kinda wondering..."

"If you'd like to go with me? I mean, this is if you want to, of course. Just to date a cute good-looking surfer penguin dude like me, who's kinda...small for my size."

Lani giggled and said, "I like your size and I would love to go with you to the dance tonight."

"Yes!"

He felt that it was the best day of his life, getting asked out by Lani. Then, Cody looked at her and she stared at him, weird-like and then, Cody played it cool and said, "Yeah, that'd be awesome."

"Great. Meet you at the pavilion?"

"I'll be there."

"Great. And don't forget to give Gizmo a present when you get there."

"Birthday present...on it!"

Lani walked off and headed to the other part of the beach, leaving Cody feeling excited about his date with Lani and also embarassed that he forgot about his twin brother's 15th birthday. He sighed heavily and asked, "What am I gonna give Giz for his birthday?"

Later on, Z walks by and sees Cody standing near the water, just thinking. He walks over to him and said, "Hey, heard you got a date for the dance tonight."

Cody turns around and sees Z standing behind him and said, "Yeah, I got a date for the dance tonight. That's not the only thing I'm thinking though."

"What is?"

"I totally forgot that today's also Gizmo's birthday."

"Ooh, that's not good."

"And I have no idea what I'm gonna give him."

Z thinks about it for a second and asked, "What do you think Gizmo likes more than anything?"

"That's kind of the problem-I have no idea what he likes."

"Well, you know he likes surfboards."

"Oh, yeah. That is true."

"And also necklaces."

"How'd you figure?"

Z pointed at Cody's necklace, then Cody looks down and sees that he's wearing his Big Z necklace and picks it up and comes up with an idea. He asked, "How much time is the dance gonna start?"

"It starts at sunset, so about an hour and a half, I think."

"Perfect! That's all the time I need."

"What are you thinking?"

Cody picks up a shell and said, "You'll see. It'll be awesome!"

"All right. If you say so."

* * *

An hour later, Cody arrives on North Beach and there is a full crowd gathering around the entire shore. He chuckled and said, "This is gonna be a cool night."

"Hey, Cody-dude!"

Cody turns around and sees his friend, Chicken Joe coming along. He greets him and said, "What's up, Joe?"

"Radical, as usual."

They both come along with their fancy handshake and all and Joe asked, "So, you gonna ask Lani to dance with you? Huh, huh? Are ya?"

Cody chuckled and said, "I don't know, Joe. I hope so."

"So, what ya get Gizmo for his birthday today?"

"You remembered?"

"Yeah, didn't you?"

Cody sputters and said, "Of course I do."

"Okay. I'm giving him this awesome new surfboard with a green and blue look. What are you giving him?"

"Well, it took me almost an hour, but I'm giving him this necklace."

Cody shows Joe the necklace he made and then looks at it and said, "Radical, dude!"

"Thanks. I hope he likes it, man."

"Hey, Cody. Fancy meeting you here. Hey, Joe." Lani said, walking by.

"Hey, what's up?" they both said.

"So, they're getting ready to start the party in a few."

"Cool."

20 minutes later, Big Z comes in and said, "Hello, everyone. Thank you all for gathering here for the two events-Gizmo Maverick's 15th birthday and the Pen Gu Dance. This is gonna be the most amazing monents in Pen Gu history. First of all, will the birthday boy please come to the stage, please?"

The penguins started cheering and applauding for Gizmo as soon as he comes in. Cody looks at Gizmo and said, "Never actually thought he'd be this older. He still looks like a kid."

"He is a kid, Cody." Lani said.

"Right. Sorry."

Gizmo steps in the mic and said, "Well, first of all, thanks for coming to my party. Hopefully, all you guys remembered that this is my 15th birthday and those that didn't, but waited until the last minute...I'm cool with it."

Cody breathed a sigh of relief that Gizmo isn't carrying any grudges that someone tried to remember it was his birthday. 'I'm in the clear.' he thought.

"If you all have gifts from me, just throw them to me. If you have big stuff, don't even try."

So, everyone left some surfboards, necklaces and whatnot as soon as the party's going. Soon, it was time for the dance. Lani was dancing with Gizmo and both of them were having a lot of fun. Cody and Joe were watching them dance and Cody said, "Those two will barely last."

"How'd you figure? Aren't you dating her?" asked Joe.

"It's a joke, man."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"It's cool."

"Wanna dance?"

Cody chuckled and said, "Dude, I don't dance."

"Oh, yeah you do. We'll dance like bros."

"Nah, man. I'm cool."

"Come on, just one move."

Cody sighed heavily and said, "All right. One move, that's it."

Both of them got on the dance floor and both started doing some dancing. Cody felt like he's gonna make a fool out of himself in front of everyone, but as soon as the music turns up, he's really getting him into the rhythm. Joe was starting to copy his moves and both of them are really getting into the music and let it take them. Lani and Gizmo looked at both Cody and Joe and figured that they saw Cody dance before.

Joe and Cody were doing some breakdancing movements and they all finished with a folded arms wrap while everyone cheered and applauded for him. Joe looked at Cody and said, "That was radical, man! And you say you can't dance."

Cody starts laughing and said, "Well, that was one time."

Gizmo comes towards Cody and said, "Dude, you looked goofy there and you definitely made my birthday special."

"Really? I thought I was gonna embarass myself in front of everyone, but then I realized, it's not so bad." Cody said.

"At least you let go." Lani said.

"You really cut yourself loose, bro. Hopefully, you want embarass yourself when I turn 16 next year."

"Yeah, I'll be looking forward to that."

The party went on for a few hours and Gizmo said, "I'd like to thank you guys for coming over and we'd like to wrap this up with a slow song, so everyone grab a guy or and start some slow-dancing here."

The song plays on this slow ballad and everyone's starting to slow dance with each other. Cody looks at Lani and asked, "You wanna slow dance?"

Lani looks at him and said, "Why not?"

Both of them got up and went to the dance floor and start slow-dancing with each other. Cody felt totally nervous, but also confident at the same time and Lani felt the exact same way, only a little differently than what she envisoned.

_Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights are long_

_'cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy_

_Yea when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I  
I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I  
I look at you_

"Is this your first time slow-dancing?" asked Lani.

"Yeah it is. I've never slow-danced before." Cody replied.

"Neither have I."

"I didn't know how to dance or even slow-dance back in Shiverpool, because some s might reject me because I'm too small."

"Some guys from here think that they couldn't handle slow-dancing a lifeguard, because they're so nerdy. But you, you're...different. And I mean that in a good way."

"I get what you're saying."

_When I look at you  
I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone_

_Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I  
I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I  
I look at you_

"Whenever I pictured this moment, I would always think I would slow-dance with the of my dreams and then kiss her. I couldn't imagine anyplace than with you here." Cody said.

"And I would have some guy holding close to me and never let me go." Lani said.

"Kinda weird, right?"

"Sorta, but I could get used to this."

"Me too."

_You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me  
All I need  
Every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know you're beautiful  
Yeah yeah_

As soon as their eyes meet, they both come in a kiss each other in the beak, while they're still dancing. Cody suddenly felt like this was a moment he can actually remember and cherish his 'first kiss'.

"Don't ever let me go, Cody." Lani said.

"I won't, unless you really want me to."

Cody kept dancing with her and he held on to her back while she closed her eyes and held him closely.

_When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I  
I look at you_

"This is the best night of my life." Cody whispered.

"Mine too." Lani agreed, with a smile.

_I look at you  
Yeah  
Whoa-oh  
You appear just like dream to me_

As soon as the song stops, the spotlight has shone between Cody and Lani, then Gizmo picks up the mic and said, "I think we have some romance going on here."

Cody and Lani opened their eyes and saw Gizmo holding up the spotlight on both of them as they still held each other. Both of them laugh nervously and Lani said, "I am so embarassed right now."

"So am I." Cody said.

"But that was cute!" Gizmo said.

"It was kinda sweet for a minute."

"I think so too."

Then, they both looked at Gizmo and said, "Happy birthday, Gizmo!"

"Thanks. And also, thanks for the necklace, Codes. I like it."

"You're welcome, little bro."

Shortly after, Cody and Lani were sitting near the ocean under the moonlight, looking at the stars. They looked at each other, chuckled softly and Cody placed his flipper on Lani's and they both held hands. Lani laid her head to Cody's shoulder and said, "I'll keep this moment for the rest of my life."

Cody puts his hand on Lani's shoulder and said, "So will I."

They both looked at the sky and the moon and the star flying out of the sky-all the elements for a romantic night for Lani and Cody.

_

* * *

_Was that sweet or what? The song was 'When I Look At You' from Miley Cyrus! I am back, baby! This is for Wolf Mystic, Open Season Fangirl5000 and also to Cody the Maverick. Hope you guys like it! R&R, please!


End file.
